No Stand, No Adventure with the Golden Wind, No Problems
by ghost83
Summary: Seriously, why is there so many OC stories where the OC has a Stand? Why do they always end up getting wrapped up in the plot? Heck, why do they even interact with the main cast? How about one cast, no Stand, and no adventure? That's this story, at the start. The story of Passione's future flame: Noire. Rated T to be safe.
1. Friction

**... This is honestly something I'll work on as a break from other stories. Also, it's a challenge for any writer that comes across this, makes the same theme story, and the writers that continue the cycle:**

 **Life loving the other side.**

* * *

Well... this is my new life, now.

Realistically, I should be freaking out and asking to go home.

At least, rationally.

...

A few months ago, I fell asleep in Florida and woken up in Italy... in a school... in the past...

And one of 'my' close friends is **_Giorno Giovanna_**...

I sighed and had my hands fiddle with the puzzle Giorno gave 'me'.

In this new life, I'm still American, but 'my' family went back to their roots.

Last time I checked, Steel Ball Run was done, so that somewhat opened my mind to alternate realities. However... why was I seemingly 'switched' and 'transferred'?

Gah... I sat up from 'my' bed and went outside, taking my wallet and phone before I left.

I need some fresh air.

Stepping outside and inhaling a bit, I took the scenic route to meet Giorno.

Taking a quick stop at the bakery, I sat on a bench- no, I corrected myself- 'our' meeting spot.

I dread to think what problems the other 'me' may face back home.

When I 'arrived', I found out that I was a few years before the Golden Boy himself got the _stupid_ lighter.

Another thing I found out, aside from the fact that I had to hide how I knew 21st century English, is that this 'me' didn't have a Stand.

A gentle breeze blew through the area and ruffled my hair slightly.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

I smiled, glancing to my left, "Giorno."

The golden boy smiled back and nodded, "Noire."

Right... 'my' name in this life is Noire. No family name, but due to having to work to earn it.

That stupid reason made me want to _**BURN**_ their living quarters to the ground.

I offered Giorno one of the apple turnovers I bought as he accepted and sat down next to me.

The peace was welcomed.

According to 'my' memories, Giorno didn't tell 'me' about his Stand.

'We' were not only just close friends... but apparently secret 'lovers'.

I... didn't have any clue how to react to that.

I didn't want to break his heart... but I also don't want this relationship between 'us' to worsen.

I spoke up, out of the blue, "I want to burn something down."

At least 'this' version of me shares how 'we're' closet pyromaniacs.

GioGio points out as I finished my turnover, "I can go to tourist traps and point you in the direction of gangs."

I sighed and looked into the golden boy's eyes meaningfully, " _Want_ and _need_ are two different things, Giorno. For instance, I _want_ us to be married when we're older, but society dictates that we _need_ to marry females." He smiled and held my hand in his, "It won't be that way for long. When I achieve my dream, I'll find you and change everything."

His dream...

I chuckled, "Yeah... that dream of being the top of the food chain of control. I have no doubt that you'll do just fine."

Yeah...

 _Fine..._

But goals and dreams require sacrifices.

Wiping the crumbs away, we enjoyed the silence.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed the flora on Giorno's side growing more beautifully and colorfully.

My heart _**burned**_ in a metaphorically bad way.

A young bright soul, will defy fate and bring forth a change to this entire area...

I requested, "Giorno, can you promise me something?" He raised an eyebrow, his hand in mid-plucking from the rose.

"Treasure every single moment and stranger you interact with. Know that regardless of what happens, how little you pay attention to them, their actions help build up who you are and who you will become."

Giorno looked at me confused but nonetheless nodded with a promise, "I promise I will, Noire. But... why tell me that?"

I smiled, knowing his story and what will unfold, noticing an airplane that reminds me of what is yet to come, "Call it a gut feeling... But it's also a painful truth, no matter what anyone says."

Hugging him goodbye and waving, I got up from my spot and took a different scenic route back.

Sadly, it was merely a few weeks before the fated interaction occurs.

It's a shame I can't join Passione...

But Diavolo knows that 'I' am an unstable pyromaniac.

After all...

I plan to be a cook.

Now... how to bring 21st century cooking into the 'present' without standing out?

* * *

 _Giorno took one last look at the fleeting image of his secret boyfriend._

 _His resolve hardened._

 _He will change the mafia, and will marry Noire when they are both of legal age. But first... he needed money and to gather attention._

* * *

 ** _Within the depths of a soul, something sparked._**

* * *

 **... Review?**


	2. Ignition

I took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Boss! Going to take the leftovers to the streets!" "Give Passione my regards!"

I sighed as I took the bags with me, hopping onto the bicycle and riding off with the bread.

Apparently, 'I' work at a bakery and 'my' boss is seemingly a normal person that managed to make his spot a gang-neutral ground. 'I' started working for him, and was merely the delivery boy.

Calm down, Noir, and think.

In ten blocks, the spot for Passione's gathering with Giornio will be in view. Each one can kill you with enough time or instinct.

Moody Blues can 'rewind' and 'play back' a murder or fight that happened there.

Aerosmith can riddle me with bullets.

Purple Haze... acid on drugs.

Sex Pistols, bullets ricocheting throughout my body.

Sticky Fingers, 'unzip' my heart and body.

Four blocks. Turn right.

Giornio is currently building up a reputation as a street entertainer nearby the airport. In 5 days, he'll meet Koichi and topple the dominoes of fate.

Diavollo's Stand, King Crimson, will make me 'skip' six seconds of time. This was seen and proven due to Bruno's fight against him, and the gang back at the boat.

Two blocks. Left.

Notable news worthy events to keep track of roughly where things are:

Stolen Plane, Stolen Boat, Skipped time, even death of a prisoner via 'suicide'...

One block. Stop. Give one bag to SBR.

Apparently, 'Part 7' exists as a gang, calling themselves "Steel Ball Run", because they run like hell yet strike like a thrown steel ball.

Move again.

 _ **TOSS LIGHTER INTO TRASH**_

Three blocks to go. Be cautious, and keep out of the shadows.

One block. Stop by the grocery store to buy some fruits.

Bruno doesn't want anything, same with Leonne. Mista wants sausage from the deli that's half a mile away from the grocery store. Fugo wants strawberries, and Narancia wants ghost peppers, this time. Buy milk, at least eight bottles.

Pay for the groceries. Bike to deli.

One and a half blocks, you'll be in view with the anti-heroes.

 _ **AVOID THE ARROW, AND TRY TO MELT IT**_

Pay for the meat, place in bag.

Bike the rest of the way, no stops.

 _ **GROAN AT NOT BURNING ANYTHING**_

Put on a smile. Not forced. Not happy. Not content. Just professional.

Hand over the food. Take the money offered.

They paid for it, after all.

Stay for an hour, before leaving.

I internally sighed as I casually brought up the liquid in my tea cup to my nose and sniffed the fumes.

It's tea.

Taking a sip, I helped the 'airplane boy' with math. Multiplication and division.

"I don't get it." I sighed, thinking for a bit.

Solution: scale or translate it into his 'language'.

"Let's say... You have three enemies in front of you, and each one needs five stabs to take down. How many stabs total will it take to defeat the enemies?" Narancia easily answered, "Fifteen stabs." His eyes widened in understanding, "Oh~! So that's multiplication!" I smiled, continuing, "You have twelve knives, but only two enemies. You are ordered to impale the knives into them, use all the knives, yet both must have the same amount in them. How many knives will be in each person?" He beamed, "Six knives! So, you're saying that I can make the problems into real life?"

Suddenly the chatter around me went silent, all of the crew tense for some odd reason.

I looked around in confusion as they all slowly prepared for something.

Slowly sipping my tea, I noticed that they are focused on something behind me.

I asked, curious, "What's wrong?" I began reaching for a nearby knife, when suddenly a pain in my right hand flared up.

"GAH!"

I hissed in pain, noting to feel a bit tired, and my hand somehow had a cut on it. They all reacted instantly as Narancia bolted upstairs to get something.

Mista was panicking and ranting about the 'fourth' something. Leonne was glaring at the spot behind me, and Bruno was holding my hand, the bleeding somewhat stopping.

Fugo had his fists clenched, seemingly keeping something bottled up.

I tensed in pain, and used it as a disguise as I took a quick unnoticeable look behind me.

There was nothing there.

Nothing but-

... Shadows...

I growled, all other taken aback at the sound as I grabbed a nearby napkin and wrapped my hand up in it, making a makeshift bandage.

Glaring at all of them, I stood up and cradled the hand before speaking, "You're lucky that this is just something random. However, some fleeting requests, or else this place will _**burn**_. Narancia, catch up on acting and charades. Leonne, keep a hand mirror with you at all times. Bruno, learn to be discrete. Fugo, read books on medical and biological anatomy. And Mista, read up on trigonometry."

They all back away as I stumbled out of the building, cursing all the way as I walked my bike back the ten blocks to the bakery 'I' work for.

Gritting, I slowly unraveled the napkin I grabbed and looked at my hand.

The wound is now barely there, but a faint scar is visible.

Calm down, Noir.

 _ **Burn away**_ the distractions and think calmly.

Shadows were behind me. The wound didn't come from a knife. Time didn't skip. The five boys were looking behind me.

All five are Stand Users...

I growled, walking past a trash can.

So much for keeping up 'my' normal life.

Wait...

I then grinned wickedly, knowing what will happen in the future.

Clenching my left hand into a fist, I noted that in the trash, small embers are sizzling on the very top of the trash.

I began to walk away, muttering to myself as I know what I want to now do, " _ **Burn, baby, burn**_."

The trash can from earlier suddenly shot up an inferno, incinerating the contents.

I survived the Arrow... I wonder what my Stand looks like, and if I should swing around the airport.

After all...

During my stay, I 'took' the napkin first... and I'm now _**BURNING**_ the said napkin to ashes.

I wonder how many SBR characters there are now, in that gang.

Might as well do what Giornio wants to do, and change things.

I'll change the boss, and become the new one.


	3. Shifted Gravity

I hummed to myself as I wrote down what I knew about my Stand.

It's a semi-strict pattern all Stand users go through.

If I'm going to be one of them, I might as well figure out all I can before doing random experiments.

So far, I figured out one of its abilities is like **Magician's Red** , in terms of controlling flames' intensity and temperature.

However, _it_ apparently _can control **flames** that are already present within close range._

Also, I'm immune to flames.

I wrote down a reminder to buy more **matches** and **lighters,** and possibly toothpicks.

Figuring out the stats will be another thing entirely.

But stats aren't everything.

Stretching, I decided to take a break and visit the local ice cream parlor.

Tucking my notepad into my back pocket (and mentally knowing that no one would know what to make of it), I began my trek to get some desert, grabbing a handful of euros and tissues before exiting my room.

The euros aren't for the ice cream.

 _Luka dies via shovel to the head._

Luka still lives, at the moment.

I stopped for a moment, looking to the side to see a church.

 **My secret is burning my resolve, and my confidence.**

I muttered to myself as I entered the church, "Ice cream can wait..."

I'm not religious... but it's best to tell someone than not telling anyone at all... even if it's a random-

I froze as I stood in front of a slim, dark skinned man. He was dressed like a priest, wearing purple and yellow robes.

He looked up to me and asked, "Is there something you need?"

...

I slowly pointed to him and asked hesitantly, "You're, Father Pucci, right?"

He smiled, "Indeed I am. How do you know that name?"

I gave a tired sigh, before asking, "Allow me to answer that question with a question of my own: Do you believe in ' _gravity'_?" His eyes widened, as I went on, "Those words should seem familiar. I'll tell you this right now, Father Pucci... I originally came here on a whim to tell a worker here a confession. But with you here..."

I sighed again, looking away, "I'm no sinner... and I'm not going to try to stop you from achieving 'Heaven'... but... will you spare me some moments to hear out my confession?"

 ** _Step._**

 ** _Step._**

 ** _Step._**

I felt a hand on my shoulder, before slowly looking back to him.

His eyes pierced my very soul, before answering, "I apologize... the confession booth has been recently destroyed. If it's alright, shall I hear this on a pew?" The load on my shoulders lessened, as I smiled and agreed, "This will take some time to explain, so have patience."

Pucci lead and sat me down on one of the benches, before he asked, "What troubles you?"

I wondered, looking through the stained glass, "Where do I even begin? Well... I shall start from the end, and move towards the beginning." Pucci calmly sat down and listened as I began, "Years later, in what would've been your destined future, you were watching over a prison. Using Whitesnake, you sent scum after scum against the Jocelyn Kujo, daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Forgive me, but I am a bit fuzzy on the details of what exactly happened. However, you achieved what you wanted to begin the process."

Pucci frowned, and spoke out loud, "Thirty-six convicts, or sinners, and using the bone I have to bring back DIO."

I nodded, before correcting, "Not quite. Using a Stand, the bone had the property of turning the sinners into plants, growing a baby with a piece of DIO's soul... A few moments later, you find this baby, and utter the fourteen phrases that changed everything."

Pucci asked kindly, "What are the words?"

I smiled a bit, "That, I remember: Spiral staircase, Rhinoceros Beetle, Desolation Row, Fig Tart, Rhinoceros Beetle, Via dolorosa, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Goitto, Angel, Hydrangea, Rhinoceros Beetle, Singularity Point, Secret Emperor." "And then what happened?"

I linked my hands together, "Whitesnake becomes the 'New Moon'. At that point... for me, at least... you became the astronomical definition of 'gravity'. Everything and everyone around you was repelled, and you can 'reverse' the surface of anything. It was merely hours later, that your Stand became 'Heaven'. That's... where things get even more dangerous. It would be at that point, where you truly went from 'anti-hero' to 'antagonist'. Your Stand gained, what was technically, 'infinite' speed." Pucci's eyes widened as I went on, "You kept on 'speeding up' time and gravity, the world rapidly eroding and changing because of it. Food decayed, workers became frozen from opening a meat locker, even the landscape changed because of this 'speed'. You 'sped' it up so high, that it reached a vanishing point, making the universe 'reset'. It was only later... that you met your demise at the hand of a boy using Wes' ability to control oxygen."

Pucci digested the information, before finally asking, "How do you know all of this?" I gave a tired grin, asking, "Have you ever read a story with a plot? To keep it simple, I was a reader... and now I 'jumped' into the narrative. The narrative... of this story series."

Pucci went silent at that as I then asked him, "What will you do now, Father Pucci? Will you go along with the role of your existence, or will you do something else with this information?" I slowly stood up, he suddenly requested, "Two things before you leave. The first is, why are you telling me this?" I answered honestly, already at the door, "I intended to confess the weight on my mind, to anyone that would lend an ear." Pucci then demanded, "Then at least tell me this: what's the name of it? Your Stand?"

I answered, with a bitter smile, "I have not named it yet. I just received it yesterday. All I know.. is that it manipulates flames. I'm Noir Zeppeli. Thank you for hearing my confessions, Father Pucci."

The door closed as I went on my way to get ice cream.

Zeppeli...

Heh.

I guess that makes me Gyro's relative.

I think.

Does the **Spin** even exist?

I muttered as I passed some tourist, "The ratio should be 16 to 9..."

* * *

 _What Noir didn't realize, was several things happening._

 _A priest reevaluating his decisions and beliefs._

 _The four tourists he passed freezing, and one looking back at his retreating form._

 _But more importantly..._

 _A single gang going after him._

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. Wildfire

I continued on my way to the ice cream stall.

However, as I glanced at some windows, I noticed the tourist from earlier following me.

From what I observed... there's four of them.

Turning around the corner, I glanced back to see a wheelchair...

...

Steel Ball Run is in 'Part 5'...

When I realized who they are, I quickly ran.

I heard footsteps running after me, confirming my guess.

Diego Brando, Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppeli, and 'Hot Pants'.

I gritted, knowing that this is my first life field test with my still unnamed Stand.

The only problem I have is concerning Diego.

Turning my jacket inside-out, I blended in with other tourists as I forced myself to calm down.

How can they possibly track me?

Diego, scent. It's the only possibility.

That is, of course, if Diego has the freaking dinosaurs.

 **Hot Pants suffocates, Gyro bruises, Johnny shoots, Diego tears.**

A growl escaped my lips.

Pucci has Whitesnake.

Better to be caught in a three-way brawl than four against one.

I turned and demanded, "What do you four want from me?!"

They all stopped as Johnny shouted, "I just want to walk again!"

I was taken aback at the answer, and it didn't end there.

Gyro demanded, "I want you to teach me how to evolve the Ripple!"

What?

Hot Pants responded, "I'm looking for a church!"

Wait...

Diego growled back, "I'm going to kill Valentine!"

I stood in silence before growling and glaring at Gyro, "No deal!"

I felt something _**burn**_ inside of me as I complained, "Two days ago, I almost died! Now, I find myself changing fate! And you are demanding me to change something I haven't even begun to work on?!"

All but Gyro flinched as my _**fiery**_ aura began to glow more brightly, as I shouted, "You four will do well in my improvised field test!"

Nearby candles and embers began to burn more brightly and hotter as I instinctively roared, " _ **DISCO INFERNO!"**_

The surrounding flames _exploded_ as my Stand finally emerged.

It was mainly red. Humanoid, with a sleek muscular build. Its body had a white leather jacket with the words **_Burn Baby Burn_** in fiery letters on the back, the legs having loose black pants. However, where the feet would be, were multiple holes you would find on a flame thrower's end. Not to mention around the wrists, there were thick metal bands with numerous holes poked through them. Its head had 'sunglasses' covering its eyes while a crown of literal flames was worn. No nostrils, no mouth, and no ears.

Johnny shouted in shock, "A Stand?!" I spoke coldly, "I have no clue to the extent of it's abilities, so we're all in for a ride. Let's go!"

 **[Disco Inferno]** promptly dashed forwards, swinging a punch with it's right arm as they all dodged out of the way. Johnny brought out a small bird like Stand and made a finger gun with his right hand and fired his index nail at me. **[Disco Inferno]** quickly blocked it with a burst of flames.

So, it's close ranged, and semi-sentient.

The nail wasn't spinning...

The **Spin doesn't exist.**

"USHAAAA!"

From behind...!

An instant wall of flames protected me as Diego flipped over it.

His hands are claws-!

FSSSSST!

My eyes widened in panic as my mouth was sealed, followed by a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I fell over as I received a slash across my shoulder.

Is...

Is this it...?

Suddenly-!

"Looks like my troublesome owner was right about your personal _**'Gravity'**_." I heard a gasp along with a punch, before I felt something pressed into my hand before being pressed down, the flesh sealing my mouth dissolving as I gasped and shot up.

Taking some deep breaths, I greeted while being helped up, "Father Pucci..." He smiled and **[** **Whitesnake]** greeted back, "Noir Zeppeli." **[** **Whitesnake]** instantly stood by Pucci's side as **[Disco Inferno]** went to mine, Pucci noting, "I did not imagine you getting accidentally mistaken for a member of the Steel Ball Run gang." I scoffed and muttered, "Neither did I."

Gyro shouted, "Wait! You don't work for Valentine?!" I sneered, "Yeah, I don't. **[Disco Inferno]!** "

My Stand quickly rushed at Johnny, and I remember the _other **flames**_ that exist.

Then...

" **BRURURURURURURU-! BRUCIARE!"**

A barrage of punches, at his midsection, its fists cloaked in flames.

It sent him off the wheelchair, onto the ground.

Gyro shouted, "JOHNNY!"

I turned around, **[Disco Inferno]** retreating into me as I declared, "Thank you for the experiment. Father Pucci, we're done here." He did not object as we left the four, them puzzling over what just happened before I heard Johnny speak in shock, "I... I can feel my legs...!"

With a smile, I remembered what flames I wanted to use on that JoJo:

 _ **The Flames of Life.**_

* * *

I yawned, stretching as I got out of bed. I met the 'protag-quad squad' yesterday, and haven't seen them since.

I plan not to get involved with them.

Changing into my everyday clothes, I thought about what I should have for breakfast.

Maybe scrambled eggs...?

No, a grill cheese with a fried egg.

Nodding to myself, I opened the cabinets and found some olive oil.

Grabbing two slices of bread, I also took some cheese out from my fridge and a bit of butter.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

Strange...

Summoning **[Disco Inferno]** to cook my breakfast (and to train how it handles tasks of moving things about), I looked through the glass to see the same 'quad squad' in front of the door.

Sighing, and yawning, I opened the door and greeted, "What do you four bloody want?"

Gyro answered seriously, holding a steel ball, "We're here for our requests."

I stared at the metal sphere, before muttering, "Well, at least the full preparations are there."

I let them in, sending a mental command to **[Disco Inferno]** to make four more sandwiches.

Noting that Johnny was still in a wheelchair, I offered, "Feel free to take a seat." As they went in, I closed the door and grabbed the breakfast.

Sitting down at the dining table, I yawned and asked, "Start from the beginning. What called you to this part of the world?" Gyro explained, "A fortune teller. She told me that I'll meet someone in Italy that perfected a new technique for the Ripple. The only hint she said was that it involves the numbers 9 and 16."

I groaned, when four other plates of my breakfast was set in front of them, along with five mugs of tea.

Smiling at the gesture of my Stand, I dismissed it as I sighed, "Fine. The thing it, I perfected the _concept_ , not the technique. It involves not the concept of the sun, but the concept of 'perfection'. A rectangle with the ratio of 16 to 9, they could be found in many works of art from the Mona Lisa, to even the ruins."

Grabbing a discarded cork I had lying around, I went on, "In order to witness it, and actually use it, you need a medium to imbue this force into. In theory, the closer you follow this ratio, the more powerful it is. I was actually about to test it, today. Now is a better time than any..."

Concealing my palm from their view, I slowly visualized that **Golden Spiral** focusing on the cork.

Nothing...

Right, it needs a kick-start.

I sighed, "Looks like it needs a bit of force to even spin in the first place..." Gyro, and the other three, looked confused before I gave the cork a little spin.

It instantly began spinning faster and faster, golden energy appearing.

They looked amazed by it, before I suddenly spoke, "Time for another test. **[Disco Inferno]**." The right arm of my stand briefly appeared before mimicking my arm's movements, the energy getting more fiery and erratic.

I quickly aimed the cork at Johnny, and with a slight tilt of my wrist, it shot off and hit him square in the shoulder. Upon contact, the flesh instantly twisted and contracted, his arm having a slight spasm before it was over. The cork bounced off harmlessly, but he suddenly gasped after a brief moment and looked around frantically, before pointing at me, "You made my senses go berserk!" I pressed, "But how are your legs?"

He paused before looking down. He frowned, "I can make my toes move. Nothing else." I sighed, "Looks like I found out what my Stand could do: **Absolute Flame Control.** Aside from the standard flames that burn, if a concept of a 'flame' is known, then I can manipulate it. _**Flames of Life**_ , that's what I used..."

Diego interjected, "How can _Life_ do what Johnny described?!" I chuckled bitterly, "Best leave that question to my friend. Now, before I get into how to defeat Valentine, I first want to make a deal with all of you, or whoever wants to take over Steel Ball Run: I get to be the chef, and you keep an open mind when I explain what I know."

Diego scoffed, "I rather be the right hand to the new boss. But please, tell us."

Sighing, I briefly wondered how much I'm getting wrapped up in.

My actions and desires drastically contrast each other.

I finally spoke, "Allow me to tell you four about a Stand that's simple, yet deadly. So deadly, that it is truly troublesome."

I finished my tea, before the cup was replaced with carbonated water.

I popped the cap, and declared, "It's name, is **[Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap]** , or **[D4C]**. And only the **Spin** can defeat it."

* * *

 **Yeah, SBR in Vento Aureo.**

 **Let's see how Noir deals with actions and desires of his destiny.**

* * *

 **Bruciare - (according to Google Translate) Italian for 'Burn'**


	5. Vacuum

"Think of a world **_very_** similar to ours. Let's call the world we reside in the 'prime' world, or **_The World where everything is based on_**. The other world that I mentioned, it has slight differences. We may be having this conversation, but with the seating shifted clockwise. We may be eating something different. But no matter what, it's the 'same' version of ours."

Diego scoffed and asked, "So what? Also, do you have any coffee?" I sighed, "I'm a tea person. And what I'm saying is that if Valentine has **[D4C]** , and it's the same ability, then you need to avoid and be alert when Valentine being trapped between two objects. The moment he's between them, he can use that Stand to travel to the other worlds, and drag things from that world into this one. Or, vice versa. But no matter what, you should never be close to 'yourself' or any other version of you."

Johnny sweated as I went on, "Should two counterparts from different 'worlds' ever meet themselves, they'll be instantly disintegrated."

All four had shocked looks as I gathered the plates and began washing them.

Gyro demanded, "But how can this _**Spin**_ defeat Valentine?" I laughed, "Well, you need to boost that Spin to new heights. You need a healthy horse with stirrups. Ride it at it's 'perfect' speed, then channel that Spin. You would, in theory, have that spin constantly go after Valentine across those worlds."

Hot Pants questioned, "How do you know all of this?" I simply smiled and answered, "You wouldn't believe me, even if the concept of Stands exists."

I stretched before finally asking,

"You aren't staying here. Want to visit the airport again?"

* * *

As we walked (or in Johnny's case, wheeled) around, I was giving a tour, concluding, "Father Pucci's church is seven blocks away from the airport. He can seal memories and Stands into discs with his current ability." Hot Pants nodded at that as I went on, "There are also numerous gangs. Passione is one of them. You get their alliance, but only via protection money, should you live here."

As we neared the airport, though, something caught my eye.

Noticing Bruno from the corner of my eye, I finished, "That will be all. Hopefully you defeat him. Remember: you need a healthy horse at perfect speed."

The four nodded seriously before blending in with the other tourists.

With a sigh, I walked up to the body on the floor and examined it, "Skull caved in via shovel..." Crouching down and looking at the scene, footsteps approached as I asked, not looking away, "How come the brain isn't forced out of the nose? That's how it works, right?" Bruno answered, frowning, "Not sure. Even the boss is puzzled over how this happened."

With a nod, I told him, "When you engage the suspect, use the fingers and an eye. I don't care. Just use five digits." Bruno nodded, as I pretended to ignore the zippers that appeared and cleanly cutting the parts off.

We then both dumped the body into Bruno's car before heading to an isolated location, and 'my' working spot.

Turns out, in this world, 'I' have the job as best cremator, burning away the bodies of dead gang members.

Well, unofficially.

I raised my right hand to my chin and began thinking as I waved Bruno off with my left, "Go to the tram. And, get the others to this spot at midnight, tomorrow. I have a request for all of you that I will only say once, and cash in now as a favor."

Hearing the car drive off, I sighed again while watching the sun set, "Good grief... I wonder of Diego would die, again..."

 _ **"What's this about me dying?"**_

Eyes widening, I quickly looked around, seeing nothing around me in the parking lot except the body.

The body that's... _pressed_ _against_ the ground..!

I quickly jumped away as an arm emerged, before a full body came out from under.

It was Diego.

But, this Diego...

It's the _other_ one!

It has to be!

I cautiously asked, "Diego? What were you doing underneath Luka?" Diego, who I now mentally dubbed DIO, answered smoothly, "I was carrying Luka on my back for Valentine. However... why are you scared?"

I answered, "Because I just waved you off at the airport... and you had cracks near your mouth. You aren't truly Diego, are you?"

DIO, slowly grinned, "I actually am. I was hired to kill Gyro-" I butted in, "You're from a parallel world, right?"

I was now thankful, and hating, the distance now between us.

DIO looked at me, and his fingers twitched.

I felt a bead of sweat go down my neck, knowing what I needed to do.

I quickly shouted, " **[DISCO INFERNO]!"** Just as my Stand appeared and made massive waves of flames sweep the area, I heard DIO shout, **"[THE WORLD]!"**

The next thing I knew, I saw many knives flying towards me.

 **Disco Inferno** quickly began to guard me from the onslaught, as Luka's dead body burned.

I heard the clang of knives, before suddenly feeling a grip around my neck and arms.

I gritted as I was lifted off the ground, DIO demanding, "What did you just do?" I managed to answer, "Long term investment. Valentine... you must know about his ability." Diego chuckled darkly, "Neighboring worlds. What about it?" I glared at him, "The moment you meet the other 'you', you would've died."

There was silence, the ground around us still having lingering flames.

* * *

I yawned as I went to the door.

 **[Disco Inferno]** was making omelets when there was a knock at my door.

Opening it, I blinked at the sight of Gyro, Hot Pants, Johnny, Diego, and DIO at my door.

I bluntly demanded, "The from this world, turn into a dinosaur." The Diego on the left slightly grew talons as I nodded, asking, "Why are you guys here?"

Gyro spoke bluntly, "We got Valentine, but he wants you to kill him, and take his place as boss."

...

"You're joking... right?"

Johnny, who I now noted was standing (albeit leaning against the wall for support), gritted, "Gyro doesn't joke about stuff like this. He wants you to be the boss of Steel Ball Run, and is waiting at Pucci's church."

 **SLAM!**

With a groan, I dressed myself up while **[Disco Inferno]** placed my omelet into a paper cup, opening the door and leaving, "Might as well get this over with..."

They quickly followed me and filled me in on what happened.

Apparently, Johnny and Gyro ended up on Valentine's stable full of many horses. They raced after Valentine via horseback, before the two managed to access the _**Super Spin**_ **,** _crippling_ **Valentine** and **[D4C]**. Meanwhile, Diego and Hot Pants had to fight off the other Valentines that were brought in from the neighboring worlds. DIO, on the other hand, subdued and knocked out the other gang members of Steel Ball Run.

As I entered the church, I paused and blinked at the scene. Pucci was next to his twin, along with his sister. The twin and sister had looks of embarrassment, joy, and disgust.

I asked hesitantly, noting that Valentine was wrapped up in rope with his legs broken and Pucci holding a disc, "Is this a bad time to arrive?"

Pucci smiled, "Not at all. Noir, this is Wes and Perla, my siblings. Wes and Perla, this is Noir Zeppeli, the one that informed me of what was happening and what could've happened." I nodded to them as Wes offered his hand, "Thank you for letting me reunite with my family."

However, I walked around him as I addressed Valentine, crouching down, "Here I am. Why me?" Valentine chuckled, locking eyes with me, "You... are a person of great ambition. You unconsciously take the 'napkin' first, and have the best interest in mind for everyone that you know of. I would happily die for you, in order to help you take the _**napkins**_ first, no matter what. I respect your attitude, and dreams to live a fairly normal life. However... your 'gravity' is pulling you along for quick instances that leave lasting marks. My request for you, is to take on my ideals, and the burden that comes with them."

 ** _!_**

Valentine smiled joyously, "You will protect the future, for the sake of everyone! You must _**take the napkin**_ first!"

Everyone was silent.

My mind went into overdrive, realizing the weight, and the pattern of what would happen if I accept this.

I could be a normal person, and walk away from all of this. Let fate decide what would happen.

But... the price...

The other route would centainly lead to my death...

I slowly stood up, "I made up my mind."

Everyone looked at me in anticipation, tense.

I began, "You know, I only wanted to be a chef... innovative, and bringing forth a new age of cooking."

Valentine thinks I was the first one to _**take the napkin...**_

I slowly raised my hand, palm facing Valentine, "But... with the cost of what would happen if I go down that path..."

My family name... is Zeppeli.

I finally answered, "I'll _**GLADLY**_ , take the _**napkin first**_."

Valentine merely nodded...

Without burning anything else...

Without a single noise...

Without a single spin...

With only **[Disco Inferno]**...

I merely began to laugh, letting my true nature out, "How exciting! You're basically placing your life in the hands of mine, when I'm not the one you should be obeying!"

Laughing harder, I covered my face with one of my hands, the other clutching my stomach.

Everyone backed away slightly in fear as I went on, "A fire burns up space. When placing a lit candle in liquid, and covering the candle completely with a cup, the liquid would end up going into the cup. Seems like I was merely fighting what the others do! I'm not the main character, after all!"

Valentine looked at me with uneasiness, asking, "But why did you take the napkin for me? WHY?!"

Ignoring his demand, I turned around, my laughter dying down.

But an amused smile was still on my face.

"Pucci? Give Valentine his Stand back."

They all looked at me stunned as I looked towards the ones originally from the Steel Ball Run story, "As for the rest of you, I'll be the momentary leader. However, Steel Ball Run will merge with Passione the moment a new leader for them is chosen. Valentine! World Diego! I need a list of all active Stand users in Steel Ball Run!" The two mentioned users flinched as **[Disco Inferno]** took the Stand disc, and gave it to Valentine.

I went on, "Dino Diego, Johnny, Gyro, and Hot Pants! I'm giving you an option to back out and leave the insane adventure I'll be going on! If you join me, you'll be included into Steel Ball Run. That is the only catch!"

I walked out of the church, knowing that I'm throwing my life away...

So much has changed, and by now...

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

Polpo should be dead.

Fitting, his last meal was now a bullet.

I wonder if the guards would allow cremation?

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
